Sacred Weapons
Overview Different weapons hold different meaning in the Otherfaith. Some weapons become known or associated with certain gods or spirits. Named Weapons Astre The rapier used by Aster Aira during his time in a reincarnation loop. The sword is said to fit Aster's personality, and the fire spirit put it to good use in the many battles it accompanied him in. The sword's name means 'star'. The weapon resides in the Clarene's Museum of Artifacts, along with its sister Étoile. Blass The White Mace used by Mircea to bludgeon both Pallis and some of the Laethas. The weapon is a manifestation of Mircea's jealousy and anguish at his slow descent into decay. It possesses the ability to steal parts of those it attacks, giving Mircea some of the Laetha's divine energy each time he attacks various shards with it and letting him use Pallis' face and image due to him bludgeoning the star with the mace. It is eventually countered with the Black Spear, Noir. The mace resides permanently in the Museum of Artifacts. It is connected, along with Noir, to the Fürst & Fürstin Pistols. Casimir The giant two-handed great sword which Casimir is named after. The sword is wield-able by any person who summons it, but Aster Aira's summoning of the sword through the spirit Casimir resulted in the sword being permanently connected to the human spirit. Because of this, Casimir was imbued with the sword's strength and power, but he also became the 'sheath' for the sword. It's name can mean either 'proclaiming peace' or 'destroying prestige'. Corentine, the Gold Trident the Laethelia's sacred weapon, representing her dominion over the seas. Étoile The one-handed sword used by Neve Winter during her time in a reincarnation loop. The sword is imbued with snow and winter magic. The weapon resides in the Clarene's Museum of Artifacts. The sword's name means 'star'. Its sister is Astre. Fortitude The dagger used by Althea Altair to remove the hearts of the Red Court and Nix devotees. In some spirits it is said to strip away 'memory or values'. Fürst & Fürstin A pair of black and white pistols. They are used mostly by various Laethas. As opposed to Blass and Noir, which can never be wielded by the same person, Fürst & Fürstin only work when used together by a single individual. the Dierne also uses the pistols on occasion. The pistols represent the internal blurring of good and evil. Greyvein, the Shield the Ophelene's sacred weapon. Greyvein is a giant shield unable to be lifted by anyone else but the Ophelene. It is mainly used for defense but can be a dangerous ramming weapon in the god's hands. Mahou Shoujo A pair of dual swords used by Kallan. It associates him with the Dierne, who favors dual weapons, and also represents Kallan's magical strength. Both Mahou Shoujo and Mahou Shounen are plain weapons imbued with Kallan's energies, turning them into powerful items. The dual swords draw on Kallan's ice magic and are bluish white, and their power relies on quick speed and movements. Mahou Shounen A guandao (Traditional Chinese 關刀; Simplified Chinese 关刀), or polearm, imbued with wind energies. It has a white sash attached to it. Kallan uses it to disarm and deflect. Similar to Mahou Shoujo, the weapon is representative of Kallan's impressive magical energy. Mahou Shounen is Kallan's default weapon, likely due to his preference for diversion and avoiding actual conflict. Like Mahou Shoujo, it is useless out of Kallan's hands. Nialtrois The throwing knives used by Ava during her frenzied states. They are patterned to look like they have bloodstains. They are kept on Ava and she regularly plays with them when not using them to shed blood. They are said to be powerless when not in Ava's possession. Noir, the Black Spear The Black Spear fashioned by the Clarene out of both her and Pallis' bone. The spear is able to fully puncture through Mircea and kill the spirit, completely destroying him. It is paired with Blass, the White Mace, as an opposing force. The two are seen as representing the most stark interpretation of the Pallis and Mircea conflict. Noir absorbs the energy of what it pieces through, consuming it so deeply that it cannot be recovered. It, along with Blass, resides in the Museum of Artifacts. It is connected to the Fürst & Fürstin Pistols. The River Itself Rarely used by the Ophelia, her waters can be weaponized beyond the usual dangers of drowning. She can create whirlpools or turn the water into whips to attack her enemies. Sanctus, the White Spear the Liathane's sacred weapon. Staff of Foundation the Clarene's sacred weapon, formed from the rod and branch she used to create the West. Teufel A red mace associated with Aster Aira. The weapon is wielded by Aletheia 059 and 060 during their trials. The mace itself has highly destructive energies attached to it, and it can cause physical injury just by being swung near another entity. The mace is only used by Aster in a limited number of his looped lives. It normally resides in the Museum of Artifacts. It has an unfortunate tendency to drive those who wield it mad, often leading them to attack their own friends. Category:Spirits